Robin's Scars
by 0 Nightwing Forever 0
Summary: The Team is heading for the beach, but when Robin joins the group, how will they react to his traumatizing past that reflects off of the scars that mar the young boy's body? And that's not even the half of it.
1. Scars

**Hey guys! this is some random one-shot my twisted bird brain came up with. Ok, i know this is kind of random, but who else thinks Nightwing in the Invasion series is TOTALLY SMEXY! because i sure as hell do! R&R!**

**P.S. I'll think of making this into a series BUT i need some persuasion... reviewers, you know what that means... ;D**

* * *

Robin grimaced as he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror of his bedroom.

Wearing only his pair of black swimming trunks, the scars lining his chest and torso were painfully noticeable. The light tan that complimented the Boy Wonder's muscular yet fragile frame was marred with the white lines of a rough past in Gotham City.

Robin looked away and slipped on his signature sunglasses.

The team was heading to the beach today; a special occasion to celebrate the lack of anything better to do. Not like anyone minded, though. Everyone was excited to get some fresh air, away from the life of crime.

Robin carefully made his way out of his bedroom. His feet traveled silently on the ground. No one would hear him, of course. He was a Bat, nobody ever heard him. He paused at the entrance to the kitchen, where he could hear his team laughing and discussing what was sure to be a fun time ahead.

Feeling self-conscious, Robin made his way hesitantly through the doorway. "Hey guys," he said, trying to sound as normal as possible. "He - Robin! How- I mean, a-are you ready to leave for the beach?" That was M'gann. Her cheeks were red and she was looking straight at the long, rugged scar that crossed from Robin's right shoulder down to his hip, just disappearing under the waistline of his swimsuit. He had gotten that one from the Joker.

Robin smiled sheepishly and replied with a "Ready when you guys are, Miss M!" before scanning the faces of the rest of his friends.

Kaldur's eyes were slightly widened, but he used his expert skills at hiding his emotions to keep his face impassive.

Wally had seen the scars before, of course. They were best buds, they had gone swimming at some point! But that didn't make it any less painful for the speedster, for he turned his head away with a wince.

Superboy's face showed the obvious rage that was boiling inside of him. Who had done this to the youngest of the team? He knew that none of the rest of them had those kind of scars, so what had Robin been through that had cost him his? Connor force the growl of anger back down his throat. He didn't want to embarrass the poor bird more than he already was.

Artemis almost choked when the Boy Wonder had walked through the door. His lean figure had so many scars ... too many to count. Some were small, like the one that could be seen on his collar-bone, but some? She didn't want to think about how he had gotten them. Some things were better left unsaid. The stories that Robin was bound to have were a good example.

Perhaps the most distraught of all of them was Zatanna. Her eyes were wide and she looked to be holding back tears. She desperately wanted to run and hug the boy, to cry with him as he told her the dreadful stories for each imperfection. But Zatanna did not see them as imperfections. No, she saw them as character, personality that kept Robin going. Reminders of pain, sure, but also the realization that because he had endured the torture, he can endure anything.

Robin notified most* of this information in a span of four seconds. Pretending as if nothing had happened, he smiled and dragged a hand through thick ebony hair. Kaldur spoke up. "Yes, Robin, we are prepared to leave."

The Boy Wonder nodded and, as a group, they entered the Zeta beam after setting the coordinates to Miami, Florida. This was going to be fun.

At least, Robin hoped it would be.

* * *

***=Um, I think it would be kinda awkward if Robin knew what Zatanna was thinking...but he will soon! *evil grin***


	2. Chicken

**Wow! I posted this like an hour ago and I've already gotten 3 reviews?! You guys rock! So yes, I SHALL MAKE CHAPTERS!**

**To the awesome Guest that took their time to review this - MORE CHALANT IT IS! IMA UP FO A CHALLENGE! p.s., what rating should i make the romance? YOUR CHOICE! *Raises eyebrow* choose wisely, my friend *exits into mist creepily***

**To OTHER awesome Guest - THANK GOD IM NOT THE ONLY ONE THAT THINKS NIGHTWING IS SMEXY! IM IN LOVE WITH A FRIGGIN FICTIONAL CHARACTER! YOU GO WHOEVER YOU ARE! AND YES, I LIKE TALKING IN CAPS ALSO BECAUSE IT MAKES YOU THINK IM YELLING WHEN REALLY IM WHISPERING... O.o**

**BTW, I fogot to put the ages down so HERE:**

**Robin and Zatanna - 15**

**Wally and Artemis - 16**

**Supey and M'gann - 17**

**Kaldur - 18 (lol Kaldur's forever alone XD)**

* * *

Robin's cheeks burned bright red.

Sitting on the soft, warm sand of the Florida beach, the Boy Wonder wanted to die. Not only were his teammate's eyes constantly drawn to the harsh markings on his chest, but he could also feel the gazes of strangers as they passed by.

He wanted to cry, or scream at them to stop. It wasn't _his_ fault he was subject to torture!

Instead, he pushed down his feelings and stood, adjusted his sunglasses, and made his way to the water. The soft sand lightly brushed his feet as he walked; Robin barely left any footprint at all. He didn't walk. He never did. He was always _gliding_, he was always silent.

Robin smiled at the sight ahead of him. M'gann was on Connor's shoulders, and Artemis was on Wally's. The two girls were trying to push each other into the water. Zatanna was watching the four with a small smile on her lips, and Kaldur was nowhere to be found. He was most likely diving deep, honestly Robin probably would to if he had gills.

Robin waded in, pressing the button on the curve of his sunglasses. Instantly, the molded more snugly onto the side of his head, making them virtually impossible to be knocked off. _Just in case_, he thought with a smile.

By the time he had reached his team, the water was at Robin's mid-waist area. "Rob!" Wally smiled from under Artemis **(A.N. STOP IT YOU PERVS!)**. Robin grinned. "I say we add one more; make it a little more challenging!" They all grinned, and Robin flashed a cocky smirk at Zatanna.

"Let's do this," she said, wading towards him.

If Robin hadn't noticed before, he certainly did now.

Zatanna's usually outfit was replaced with something Robin had to say he enjoyed a lot more. Her swimsuit was...well, lets just say it didn't leave much to the imagination. It was navy blue, but in the light it almost looked black. It contrasted great with her lightly tanned skin and jet black hair.

Robin let his gaze drop for a second, before meeting her eyes with his own. He was so focused, he didn't even notice how the rest of the team, minus Kaldur, had somehow shared a four-way glance, all of them trying not to smile.

Robin shook his head, clearing his thoughts, and knelt down to let Zatanna on his shoulders. And then the battle began.

* * *

Now that they were all older, Robin had grown. A lot. He still had his thin frame, but now he was as tall as Wally, and a good two inches taller than Zatanna. That evened the playing field a bit.

When Robin immediately charged at Wally, the poor speedster had no way to defend himself. As Zatanna and Artemis grappled, Batman's protegé hooked his heel around the back of Wally's knee and tugged.

The boy's leg crumpled, and he and Artemis were down for the count. Robin cackled and Zatanna whooped. But the celebration was short-lived, because suddenly the two had a pair of aliens descending upon them.

Superboy rushed in, while Miss Martian reached for Zatanna. She squealed, and the Boy Wonder smiled.

The players were more evenly matched, so in took around five minutes before Zatanna finally pulled back suddenly when Miss Martian was trying to push her, causing M'gann to lose her balance. She fell into the water and Superboy grabbed her hand, laughing.

Robin proceeded to take his victory lap with Zatanna still on his back before he promptly dumped her off and into the water.

She yelped in surprise and when she came back up, all hell broke loose.

She was smiling, but it had a mischievous glint to it. "You're gonna regret that one, Boy Blunder." Robin feigned horror, and Zatanna pounced.

Jumping on him, she effectively dunked him under the water before he had a chance to recover. Lashing out blindly, he sent a splash of water that hit _Wally_ right in the face.

He sputtered indignantly. "Dude! _So_ not cool!"

Artemis made no move to control her laughter, so Wally decided to splash _her. _Artemis gasped and tackled the speedster, and both of their heads disappeared underwater.

Connor and M'gann glanced at each other. Shrugging, M'gann smiled and splashed at her boyfriend.

They were having so much fun, Robin almost forgot about how they could all still see his scars. Almost.

* * *

**DID YA LIKE IT? DID YA DID YA DID YA! I hope you did! BTW...the more review I get, the more motivated I'll be to update! (Yes, I'm bribing you)**

**R&R, love ya!**

**-NF**


	3. Necklaces

**WOW GUYS! That's a lot of reviews! When I first saw how many there was, I TOTALLY peed myself! You guys are awesome!**

**These reviews are SO NICE! guys seriously, you make my day with this chis. KEEP IT UP!**

**GUESTAWESOME - Thanks for telling me about that story! I'm reading it right now and I totally agree! :( sorry about the computer problem, but thanks so much for the awesome review!**

**Guest that reads - I'm glad I made your day! *gasps* OMG that just made my day too! We can have made days together! XD thanks for being awesome!  
**

**celestialstarynight - Whoooa...IDK? WHO IS DOING THE BRIBING?! SCREEEE!**

**Just to let you know, if ANYONE has any ideas for this story, I'd love to hear them! I always want to give my peeps what they want...Because if I don't I think someone's going to send Batman after me! ;) you know who you are.**

**Thanks again everybody! Read on!**

**Again - anyone got any ideas for romance rating?**

* * *

Robin shook his head, shaking the water out of his hair like a dog.

"Robin!" Zatanna squealed, putting her hands up as mock shields from the sudden spray of water. Robin laughed, as did the rest of the team.

After a battle of the century, Aqualad had finally decided to show up.

Popping up so suddenly, he had almost given his friend's heart attacks. He had a big smile on his face, but no one asked him what he had been doing the entire time. He had that look that hinted that he might want to keep it to himself. Besides, he would tell the others if he wanted to.

Currently, the team was drying off from the few hours of fun on the beach. Robin wrapped his towel around his neck, obscuring most of the scars on his chest, but not the ones on his back.

Every once in a while, he could feel his teammates' eyes drift to them, especially the one that was shaped much like a "J" in between his shoulder blades and swooping near the small of his back. Robin internally flinched at the memory. He had also gained that particular one from the Joker.

Now he could almost hear someone's eyes glance at it. Zatanna. He tensed, and he knew that she noticed, because she quickly looked away. Robin sighed. He needed to change the subject.

"So, does anyone want to check out what's downtown? We still have a few hours." Kaldur nodded. "That is a good idea, Robin. I agree."

As did the rest of the team.

* * *

Robin had to say, he thought they all had a great time.

They decided to split up after Kaldur was immediately drawn to a small store that was decked with floor-to-ceiling aquariums.

"I shall go this way, my friends. I suggest that we head out in groups so that we may all carry out the tasks that interest us." Kaldur paused. "Robin, I think that you and Wally should go together. I fear that if I pair he and Artemis, the lives of the innocent are at risk." Robin snorted, casting a glance at the archer, who was rolling her eyes.

"It is best to assume that everyone will be safer if Zatanna is with you, Artemis."

Artemis and Zatanna shared a glance, a dangerous glint in both of their eyes that had all the rest worrying.

"And Connor, you would be best for you to go with Miss Martian." M'gann shared a sly smile with her boyfriend.

"I hope you will _all_ be very mature," Kaldur said, glancing at them. Robin let the evil smile spread across his face. "Of _course, _Kaldur! Don't you worry!" _  
_

Now it was Robin's turn to have everyone fretting.

Kaldur laughed, defeated. "Just try not to get arrested."

Robin smirked good-naturedly. No one seemed to have made any promises.

* * *

Now, the Boy Wonder and the speedster were at a local shop, because of _course_ Wally just _had_ to see the tourist items. "Souvenir!" was the only explanation the Wallman had given the ebony-haired boy before zipping in as fast as he could without using his powers.

Robin had followed, rolling his eyes.

But before long, Batman's protegé had also found something that captured his attention. Jewelry.

A certain piece of jewelry, actually. It was a blue diamond, shaped in a teardrop. The color of the stone matched her eyes perfectly. It had a sterling silver chain that glittered in the light coming from the top of the necklaces case. And it was perfect. Robin smiled.

He quickly located the wallet in the small duffle bag slung over his shoulder, next to the towel around his neck. None of the boys had brought shirts, because here, it was apparently common to walk around everywhere half naked. Luckily, the girls had brought small dresses to wear as cover-ups.

Robin pulled it out. Being the son of a millionaire, he never really had to worry about money. Walking up to the saleswoman at the cash-register, he looked her directly in the eye and said, "I'd like to purchase the blue diamond in that case right there, please."

She looked at him as if she were about to laugh, but when the saw the hundreds in the fifteen-year old's wallet, she grew more solemn. "Of course sir, right this way."

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! It's really late, and I had to get this finished! I'll post again soon! R&R!**


	4. Surprises

**I'M BA-ACK!**

**Wow guys. I'm uber embarrassed for how long I've neglected you all. *Dodges knifes* I'M SORRY! I'VR STARTED THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I HOPE IT WILL MAKE UP FOR HOW PITIFULLY SHORT THIS ONE IS! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**GUESTAWESOME - DON'T WORRY! I shall explain everything... eventually XD**

**Guest that reads - IKR! Same here! And thanks so much! And yeeaaaah, I like 'em painful XD Ok that sounded weirdd... lol**

**The Whomping Pillow - Thanks! And I'm glad you like the idea!  
**

**Read on peeps! Review!**

* * *

Robin hoped she liked it. Hell, he hoped she _loved_ it. The jewel was set in a box, which was in a small bag, which was a light weight in the Boy Wonder's right hand.

M'gann, epic telepath that she was, linked the team up to give them directions to the destination she thought it would be easiest for them all to meet up at.

With a smile on his face, the Boy Wonder trotted next to a certain speedster, who must have been carrying at least his own weight in souvenirs. He had claimed he needed every single one, but Robin was convinced that he bought it all just to say, _'Hey, look at all this stuff!' _

But he had other things to worry about.

Robin glanced at the multitude of tourists swarming around him. He could feel their eyes, always watching. He could feel how their gazes locked on his chest, his back, his torso. It made him want to scream. _Why do you treat me like I am an alien? I have fought to protect you, and all I get are stares? _

He shook his head to clear his thoughts as the lighthouse came into view. The meeting place.

And she was- err, there _they_ were. The rest of the team had already arrived.

Aqualad raised his hand in greeting. In his hands was a small fishbowl, its occupancy consisting of two small, diamondback turtles. Figures. Robin grinned.

Next to him stood Conner, who was holding hands with M'gann. She had a full bag in her grip, but they were both otherwise empty-handed.

Artemis and Zatanna were another story. The number of bags they carried rivaled that of Wally. They were all filled to the brim with dangerous - looking items. Robin's grin morphed into a mischievous smirk that matched Zatanna's as their eyes met. _This_ was going to be fun.

* * *

An hour later, the team had arrived back at Mount Justice.

They dumped all of their many bags on the table in the kitchen, all excited to see what explosive items the girls had come up with - they had refused to show them anything on the way back.

"Come on, Arty, _please _show us what you got! I NEED TO KNOW!" Wally was on his hands and knees, emerald eyes wide and pleading. The archer rolled her eyes, exchanging a glance with the black - haired magician next to her.

Sly grins spread across both of their faces, and suddenly Robin was extremely afraid for all of their well-being.

Slowly, Zatanna reached for the nearest bag and pulled out one of the top boxes. Robin's jaw dropped, along with Wally's. Conner had a grin on his face, Megan squealed in excitement, and Kaldur's eyes widened slightly with surprise.

_Laser guns. _Really_ nice laser guns._

How was that even possible? The Boy Wonder had absolutely no idea. But the boxes kept coming.

Eight of them. One for each member of the team - plus one, just in case Wally broke his. **(A.N. *snicker*)**

Artemis reached into the next bag, and pulled out what looked like full-body suits. _Of course._ They were for the...Robin grinned. They were all white, which made it easy for just about anything to show up on it.

Where had they gotten _those_? Robin didn't want to know.

"Oh man, you guys are fantastic," he said in awe.

That seemed to snap everybody out of their stunned silence. Wally squeaked, grabbing one of the suits labeled 'Medium' and sprinted out of the room to change faster than Batman's protégé had seen in a long time.

Robin chuckled and turned back to Artemis and Zatanna. Artemis had a big grin on her face, and Zatanna was looking at him, eyes glinting as she handed him another medium.

He took it from her, cackling. "I can't believe you guys did all this," he said.

"Go on and change, Boy Wonder. Prepare to get your butt whooped."

He didn't argue, poking her in the ribs playfully as he passed.

Robin walked down the hallway towards his room. He could here the girls, passing out suits to the other members of the team. Once he was out of sight, he let his smile fall, sighing.

The tight bundle of nerves that had been steadily building up inside of him throughout the day was starting to get unbearable.

When they had made it back, Robin had been sure to tuck his gift deep in an unused drawer, to make sure no one found it before he was ready to give it to her.

But he couldn't do it now, when he felt like this.

He was glad he had something to wear that covered up his marred skin.

.

Robin emerged from his room a minute later.

Most of the team was already there, save for Zatanna and Aqualad.

He came out seconds after the thought, dressed in his suit.

Robin and Wally exchanged an excited glance. Not for long though, because Kidflash was currently better occupied by checking M'gann out - forgetting for the moment that she and Superboy were (and had been for a _really_ long time) together. Robin _hoped _he was just forgetting.

Robin was about to comment on that when a certain magician strode into the room.

He couldn't think about much after that.


End file.
